Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear edge cut-off tool and a gear edge cut-off device for cutting off a gear tooth edge.
Description of the Related Art
As this type of gear edge cut-off tool, conventionally known is one that includes a cutting blade to be applied with an edge line crossed obliquely with respect to a side edge of an involute gear tooth (an edge created by a tooth surfacetooth surface of the tooth and a gear side face crossing each other) (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). With this tool, the side edge can be cut off from a dedendum side toward an addendum side by relatively moving the cutting blade in a tooth thickness direction with respect to the tooth.